


Sheer Heart

by jayyxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: “Peter.” Mr. Stark interrupts his internal freak-out.Peter wipes the blood from his mouth and can’t help it as he anxiety in his chest overflows through his eyes, and he starts to cry.Gen, but could be read as slash.





	Sheer Heart

The fight is… kind of unfair. Toomes is like, twice his age, size, and his suit is badass. Peter didn’t even have a suit! And the fact that Peter had a gun pulled on him, a building dropped on him, was dragged through the sky by a web, crashed with plane and still had the heart to drag the bastard out of the flaming shrapnel of his own suit really proves how unfair the fight really was. 

He watches the cop cars drive by, along with most of Happy’s team, from his spot on top of the Cyclone. He’s rode this roller coaster a couple times, but he doesn’t think he will ever be able to again. 

He sees Happy’s SUV park and watches as he and Mr. Stark get out to search the beach. To him, it’s clear Mr. Stark is looking for him, but he does a good job of making it look like he isn't. He’s talking into his earpiece and staring down at his phone. Peter almost regrets putting his own phone back in his pocket before meeting Toomes in the warehouse. 

Peter sees Happy get back into the car and drive off. He wonders where they’re going, but has his question answered moments later, when The SUV parks outside the fence around the roller coaster. 

_Shit._ He’s in so much trouble. He doesn’t know what Mr. Stark is going to say as he starts to climb down off the Cyclone. He feels that same anxiety he felt walking in to meet Toomes right now, and mentally prepares himself for another battle. 

Mr. Stark stands outside the car, arms crossed and frown unmoving. Peter steps down to the sidewalk and fears the worst. _He’s gonna take the suit forever, and never talk to me again. It doesn’t matter that I caught the bad guy, it doesn’t matter that I…_

“Peter.” Mr. Stark interrupts his internal freak-out. 

Peter wipes the blood from his mouth and can’t help it as he anxiety in his chest overflows through his eyes, and he starts to cry. 

Then, the overwhelming need to feel safe overpowers him, and he runs, unsteady as a fawn, into Mr. Stark’s arms. 

He holds his breath until Mr. Starks arms surround him, crushing him to his chest and holding him there. Peter lets out a sob and buries his face into his neck. 

Mr. Stark pets up and down his back. “It’s alright, Peter, you’re safe now, it’s okay.” 

Peter can’t even hear him as he lets all the frustration, anxiety and fear drip from him. It feels _so good_ just to cry. 

“I d-… I don’t even…” Mr. Stark attempts, but Peter cuts him off. 

“He pulled a gun on me.” He mumbles into Mr. Starks shoulder. 

“What?”

“He knocked a building down on top of me.”

“Peter…”

“He hit me over and over and over…”Mr. Stark pulls him away from his chest and holds him with two hands on each side of his face to get a look at him. The eye contact is too much, and Peter starts to shake. 

“He knows who I am.” He sobs, feeling completely broken. Mr. Stark’s eyes are wide and wet. He pulls him back to his chest and holds him there. 

“I’m gonna fix this, kid. It’s gonna be okay.”

Happy comes around and opens the door for them. As Mr. Stark tries to pull him away, to get him into the car, Peter holds on for dear life - not ready to let go of the safety he felt. Over his head, Stark and Happy share a look. 

Happy brushes a hand down his back in comfort; “c’mon, we should get you out of here.” Peter doesn’t think Happy has ever touched him before, and it gets him moving. He’s suddenly embarrassed by his outburst and tugs away from Mr. Stark to crawl into the car. 

Thankfully, the lights are low in the car, which hides his tear streaked face. He pushes down the urge to pull his knees to his chest and quiver. 

Mr. Stark slides in beside him and shuts the door. Slowly, Happy pulls away from the curb. “So,” Mr. Stark starts, “I think I should call your aunt and tell her you’re staying with me tonight.”

Peter stares at him, confused. 

“I’ll tell her we’re having a boy’s night. She’ll love it.” 

Peter sniffles, rubbing his nose on his sleeve and nodding. “Okay.”

“That means it’s gonna be a bit of a drive.” Mr. Stark says softly. “Why don’t you put your head down. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

Then Mr. Stark is pulling at his shoulder, pulling him down so he’s curled in an L with his feet still on the floor, and his head now on Mr. Starks thigh. It would be super weird in any other moment but he hadn't realized how much he needed to be touched right now. He’s always been tactile, and touch always calms him down. 

He settles into his new spot by drawing his feet up and curling into himself. He puts a hand under his head to put a barrier between them — so it’s not weird — and finds himself drifting asleep in moments. 

_”Hi, May, it’s Tony. Sorry for calling this late but I just wanted to let you know I picked Peter up from the dance a little early. To be honest I think someone spiked the juice and he was a little embarrassed to call you. But he’s fine. Everything’s good; he’s fast asleep already. I’ll drop him off at lunch, so sleep in. Okay, thanks, bye.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi again,  
> title is a Queen album,  
> thank you for clicking and kudosing and commenting,  
> you're all so wonderful.  
> visit me @ [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr,  
> love, j.


End file.
